


Whatever It Is

by Skye



Category: W.I.T.C.H.
Genre: Community: 15pairings, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-03
Updated: 2007-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-04 09:05:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye





	Whatever It Is

Cornelia felt serene as she held the brunette in her arms, playing with her curls as they casually drifted to sleep after the night's activities. She was was almost asleep, perhaps already dreaming, as she played back the events in her mind. The event. Wait. Cornelia suddenly sat up, wanting to panic.

"What?" Irma groaned, having just been nearly asleep herself.

"That did not just happen. I mean, we did not just happen," Cornelia said.

"Actually, we did," Irma said, fluttering her eyelids open, with a satisfied smile.

"How could I just-- We--" Cornelia stammered.

"Oh Cornelia, don't be so coy," Irma teased. "I know you've been admiring my beauty and gorgeous body for months."

"Oh please, I think we both know who has the better part of the deal here," Cornelia scoffed.

"Who, me?" Irma snickered. "Getting to into a relationship with Ms. Egotistical?"

"You mean... You think this wasn't just a one-time thing?" Cornelia inquired, gripping onto the sheets.

"I don't know," Irma said amorously, reaching her hand up to Cornelia's face. "I think it's just whatever you want it to be, Corny."

Cornelia peered back at Irma with a smile. For once, that nickname didn't seem so annoying. Without another word, she fell back down and relaxed, cuddling next to Irma and finally falling asleep.


End file.
